This disclosure relates to microphone array beamforming.
Beamforming can control the gain that is applied to the outputs of individual microphones or microphones in an array. While in some applications it is preferable to maximize the microphone array gain from beamforming, increasing the gain can also increase the internal or self-noise of the system particularly in applications where the microphones are in close proximity to each other. This noise is also referred to as spatially uncorrelated noise. In speech communication applications, noise reduces the effectiveness of the communication.